The Rain
by Corculum
Summary: ON HIATUS Kyo's feeling sick because of the horrible weather and is horrified when he and Yuki are trapped alone at the house because of all the flooding. Yuki must put aside his feelings and take care of Kyo. YukiKyo
1. This is only the Beginning

**Author:** Corculum

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… :weeps:

**Rating:** PG-13 in old terms, K+ in the new ones.

**Warning:** This story contains same-sex pairings, in this case Yuki/Kyo, please note you have been warned so any flames I receive because you don't like this pairing or because you are homophobic will be ignored, thank you.

**Published: **06.27.05, or for a simple English girl like myself; 27.06.05.

**Bad Summary: **Kyo's feeling sick because of the horrible weather and is horrified when he and Yuki are trapped alone at the house because of all the flooding. Yuki must put aside his feelings and take care of Kyo.

I apologise in advance for any OOCness or spelling/grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta you see.

* * *

**The Rain**

**This is Only the Beginning**

Kyo slumped against the roof; he had just got his ass kicked, yet again, by 'Prince Yuki', but that wasn't the only reason he felt so exhausted; it had been raining for a week now, so perhaps it wasn't a great idea to fight Yuki now.

"Man, it's never rained this much before," He said to himself. "This is really starting to piss me off,"

"Talking to your self is the first sign of madness you know,"

Kyo jumped at the sound of Yuki's voice.

"Calm down, I'm not here to continue the fight, I just wanted to see… if you were alright,"

"Since when do you care?"

"Well, I know that you always get this way when it rains, so maybe you should stop trying to fight me until it's stopped…"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

"I wasn't trying-"

"You're just scared I'll beat you, so you're trying to stop me from attacking you, well it's not gonna work!"

Kyo rose into position.

"I am not scared of losing anything to you," He said this so calmly it was unnerving.

"Then fight me!"

"No,"

Kyo jumped on him, but the roof was slippery because it was raining, and so they fell over, Kyo landing on top. They started to slide down the roof.

"KYO!"

But Kyo did nothing. Yuki grabbed on to the roof, and managed to stop them from sliding, but then Kyo started to slip off him, so he grabbed on to Kyo's waist.

"Kyo!"

Kyo's eyes fluttered open, he looked confused.

"What happened?"

"You jumped on me, and then I don't know,"

Kyo tried to get up, but his arms gave way, and he fell back on to Yuki.

Yuki groaned under him.

"Kyo!"

But he got no answer. He couldn't see Kyo's face, because it was resting against his cheek. He rolled over so that he was on top. Kyo just fell under him limply, he was unconscious, again. Yuki sighed, he tried to tell the stupid cat not to fight him, but he didn't listen, he never listened to him…

He lightly shook Kyou.

"Kyo, open your eyes Kyo,"

Kyo lay motionless beneath him.

So Yuki got up and carefully picked him up, carrying him over his shoulder, trying not to slip, he walked over to the ladder and descended, it wasn't easy, but he managed it. When he reached the ground, he moved Kyo so that he was carrying him in his arms instead, and then walked into the house.

They were alone at the house; Tohru was out food-shopping, and Shigure was somewhere with Ayame and Hatori, not a great combination, but Hatori usually balanced things out.

He took Kyo to his room and put him down on the bed. But then he realised that they were both wet, he had forgotten about that. But just as he was bending down to unbutton Kyo's shirt, Kyo's eyes flew open.

"What happened?" He asked, obviously confused by the change of scenery, but then he saw that Yuki's hand was frozen in midair just above his chest, "What are you doing? Get away from me!"

Yuki retreated.

"Your clothes are wet," He said a matter-of-factly.

"Get out!"

Yuki didn't move.

"Get out before I kill you!"

"I don't think that's ever going to happen,"

"Just leave!"

Yuki looked at him worriedly, something that never usually happened.

"I'll change! Just go!"

"Ok, but I'm coming back to check on you," Yuki left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kyo frowned, why was he suddenly so concerned? He turned to look out of the window, but it was still raining, he groaned, how much longer was this going to last? He closed his eyes…

* * *

Yuki changed and dried his hair. He himself couldn't understand why he was being so kind all of a sudden; he put it down to Tohru's influence on him. 

He walked out of his room and into Kyo's.

He sighed at what he saw.

Kyo was curled up under the covers, still in his wet clothes, shivering.

"Kyo, I told you to change," He said, sounding disappointed.

"Go away," Came a muffled growl from under the covers.

Yuki sighed again, "You're going to get sick if you do that,"

A sneeze told him that it was too late for that.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Kyo, you're getting the bed wet as well now,"

"It's my bed," He growled.

"That's not the point-"

"It's my bed so I can get it wet if I want to,"

"No, because you'll freeze,"

"Leave me alone," He sounded sleepy.

"You can sleep once you've changed,"

Kyo groaned and sat up, but he must have done it a little too fast; as he swayed on the spot.

Yuki rushed forward and steadied him, keeping an arm on his shoulder.

Kyo tried to shrug him off, but swayed again when he did and fell onto Yuki.

Yuki gasped, and did not manage to steady himself in time; so he fell to the floor, bringing Kyo down with him.

Kyo groaned in pain as he lay on the floor; Yuki had dodged to the side at the last moment because he didn't want Kyo to fall on him, again. Yuki lay next to him on the floor.

Yuki got up quickly, and knelt down next to Kyo, he put his hand on Kyo's shoulder and gently turned him on to his back.

Kyo groaned.

"Are you ok?"

"What does it look like?" He started coughing and shivering again.

Yuki sighed, "I told you to change. Great!" He said looking at the bed, "Now the bed's wet too," He looked back down at Kyo, he didn't look well at all, "I'll go get a towel, don't move!"

"Fat chance," Kyo spluttered and curled into a ball again.

Yuki rolled his eyes and went to find a towel. Really? Did he have to be such a baka _all_ the time? It was so infuriating. Kyo already seemed under the weather all week, now he'd just made it ten times worse.

He grabbed a couple of towels out of the cupboard and walked back to Kyo's room. When he got back Kyo was still lying on the floor, curled up in a ball, shivering like mad.

He sighed and kneeled down beside him, "Kyo?"

"Hmm," He was half asleep already.

"Kyo, get up; you need to change." Yuki gripped his shoulder. "Come on,"

Kyo groaned, "I'm fine here thanks… just leave me alone…" He murmured wearily.

"No, Kyo, you have to get up and change, you'll get really sick if you don't."

"You don't care… leave me alone," Kyo muttered.

"Kyo," Yuki said warningly.

"Let me sleep…" Kyo's eyes fell shut.

"No Kyo, I'm afraid I can't do that," He pulled Kyo into his lap, it felt really strange to have this kind of contact with him, but he shrugged the feeling off and carried on. He wrapped a towel around him. "If I leave you alone for a minute will you change?"

"Anything to make you go away," Kyo croaked.

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Ok, I'll be back in five minutes, you better be in dry clothes when I get back, if you're not I'll just leave you to freeze, catch pneumonia and die, is that clear baka?"

"Whatever, just go,"

Yuki nodded resignedly and left Kyo to his own devices.

* * *

Changing into dry clothes was decidedly more difficult then he had expected, he groaned as he slowly yanked off his wet clothes, he dried himself off with a towel and then pulled on a dry T-shirt, before finally collapsing onto his bed with exhaustion. Who would have though that such a trivial task could cause so much stress? He just hoped to God that the damned rat would not return, and if he did would simply leave him alone when he saw he was dressed. He would have stayed in his wet clothes out of spite if it weren't for the fact that he really did feel so horrible in them. 

He let his heavy eyelids fall and drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

Yuki knocked quietly once before slowly opening the door to Kyo's room, he poked his head round the door, he almost smiled when he saw Kyo slumped across his bed in a dry T-shirt and boxers, almost, but he managed to stop himself in time; this was nothing to smile about. 

"Kyo?" He whispered, no response. He noticed Kyo was still shivering even though he was now in dry clothes, and he was about to tuck him into bed before he remembered that it was all wet now. Sighing to himself he gracefully picked the redhead up and exited the room, he paused in the hallway; where would he take him? His room he decided; he couldn't put him in Tohru's room, that would be rude, he couldn't put him in Shigure's room, he probably had perverted toys in there and would most likely jump on the redhead when he saw him in his bed! No, he was safest in his room, plus, this way he could keep an eye on him himself, until the others got back of course.

He pushed open the door to his room and, once he arrived at the bed, skilfully pulled back the covers with Kyo still in his arms. He gently laid the boy down on the bed and then pulled the covers up to his chin. He brushed the hair out of Kyo's eyes, letting the palm of his hand rest on the redhead's forehead; he was burning up. He left the room and returned with a flannel and a bowl of water, he dipped the flannel into the water and twisted out the extra water before placing the cool flannel on Kyo's forehead.

"What?" Kyo breathed, confused.

"It's ok, go back to sleep,"

Though Kyo desperately wanted to wake up properly and shout at Yuki for interfering in his business, he couldn't get his eyes to open, and Yuki's voice, although Yuki's, was quite soothing in a strange, never before, alarming kind of way.

He couldn't help it as a moan of pain escaped his lips, his head was killing him; it would definitely be better to be asleep right now, he tried to turn over but found he didn't have the energy to do much.

"Sshh, go to sleep," Yuki soothed, and so Kyo let himself fall into the sweet, oblivious black of unconsciousness once again.

Yuki was almost amazed that he had obeyed him, but then again not; he was very sick after all.

He continued to refresh the flannel and place it on Kyo's brow at intervals, all the while watching the redhead's far from peaceful expression; even in sleep he looked in pain.

He looked out the window and his eyes widened when he realised that there was now thunder and lightening, the rain had turned into a huge storm. He left Kyo for a second as he ran downstairs to check the weather forecast; he turned on the TV and switched it to the news channel.

"… hurricanes and major flooding all over, do not leave your house, stay where you are as it is far too dangerous to go outside at the moment…" Tohru and Shigure were still out! But they must be safe he reasoned; they would have taken shelter when the rain got really bad, he sighed, they were probably just fine, but he would try phoning Hatori just the same. He went in to the hall and picked up the phone… but there was no line, the weather must have destroyed the phone line.

"Dammit," He muttered to himself, he heard a loud groan from upstairs, "Kyo," He ran up the stairs two at a time and burst into his room. Kyo was thrashing around in the bed, seemingly either in a lot of pain or having some sort of nightmare, probably both.

He ran over to him and gripped his shoulders.

"No… don't," Kyo weakly tried to push him away.

"Kyo wake up, it's just me, Kyo!" He shook him continuously, "Kyo! Wake up!"

The redhead's eyes burst open and he sat up so quickly he almost through Yuki back, he was sweating and breathing very heavily.

"Kyo, it's ok, it was just a dream,"

The redhead blinked, confused, and turned to look at him, "What… what happened?" He asked dazedly, for the _third_ time that day Yuki noted. Kyo frowned, "This isn't my room,"

Yuki sighed, "No, it's mine, you made your bed wet remember?"

A light blush lit Kyo's, already pink from fever, cheeks, "Oh yeah," He rubbed his temples, "Do we have any aspirin or anything?"

"Oh yeah, I'll go check, lie back down again ok?"

Kyo nodded slightly and slowly lowered himself back down onto the bed.

Yuki went to the bathroom cabinet and searched through it until he eventually found some aspirin, he got a glass of water too and then returned to his room.

"Kyo?" The redhead's eyes fluttered open slightly, "Kyo, I got the aspirin, here, sit up," He helped him sit up and then passed him the pill and the water, Kyo gulped it down and then returned the glass.

Kyo paused a minute, his mouth open, "… Thank you," Yuki's eyes widened slightly and he watched as the redhead laid back down again. He nodded in recognition. Picking up the flannel he placed it on Kyo's head again and continued to sit with him.

"Why aren't Tohru and Shigure back yet?" Kyo asked quietly; his voice was almost gone.

Yuki sighed, "The weather has gotten so bad everywhere is flooded, the storm seems to have turned into a hurricane." Kyo groaned, "And the phone line is dead otherwise I would have called them… and called Hatori to come and check you over,"

Kyo let out a choked laugh, "When are you going to start acting normally again?"

"Huh?"

"You're not treating me like dirt, that isn't normal,"

Yuki frowned sadly, "I don't… ok I do, but we treat each other that way Kyo, it's not all me,"

"I know, but still…" There was an awkward silence during which Yuki kept renewing the flannel and Kyo stared out of the window, his blinking becoming slower and longer every time until his eyes did not open again.

Yuki sighed and turned to the window, it was dark outside now, Tohru and Shigure would not be able to come back home tonight, they must be staying with friends. Shigure was probably having the time of his life annoying Hatori with Ayame, and Tohru was probably at Hana's house or something, she lived in town and was close to the shops. He couldn't help but worry about Miss Honda nonetheless, but he pushed the worries to the back of his mind and focused on Kyo instead.

Surprisingly that was very easy to do; he found that he didn't mind watching Kyo at all, as strange as that might sound. In fact he almost liked taking care of Kyo… which was a very scary thought.

He yawned and laid his head down in his arms on the bed next to Kyo, he slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about what he should make Kyo to eat in the morning.

Could this day have been any stranger?

* * *

I first started this fic in January this year, yes, quite a while ago, anyway I only just found the inspiration to continue it. I know it's not very good but I'm trying, don't hurt me :hides:


	2. Highly Flammable

**Author; **Corculum

**Disclaimer; **I own the DVD boxset and a comic... but that's it.

**Updated; **7th July, 2005

**WARNING!; **Ok I did actually say in the last chapter that this was yaoi, same-sex pairing but I guess I don't blame you if you didn't read all the small print at the top so I got one review from **WHPIAR **asking me not to make it slash, I am terribly sorry but that is the way it's going, I'm sorry! I can't please everyone! Tell me what you want to see in a fic and I'll see what I can do, if you want to. And the rest of you, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Highly Flammable**

Kyo moaned slightly as he was unfortunately pulled out of his own, very pleasant, dreamland and into the living world. He opened his eyes blurrily, it only took 5 seconds for his thunderous headache, aching throat, and burning skin to come back to him, this was pure torture. He tried to move his arms from under the covers but found something in his way, he turned his head to find Yuki Sohma, annoying rat extraordinaire and his all-time nemesis, _asleep_ with his _head_ on the bed right next to him! This was ridiculous! Since when were they comfortable enough and _friendly_ enough to sleep in the same room let alone practically the same bed? And, why was he still here anyway, it's not like he cared or anything… Oh but wait a minute, he was in Yuki's room, so Yuki had every right to be in here, fine. Still didn't explain why he was allowed to be in here too, in **_Yuki's_** room, he shuddered.

He took in his surroundings, the rat really was the neat and tidy guy he had always assumed, everything was in place, and there were loads of school books neatly arranged on his desk.

Usually he would be wide awake and ready for anything the day would throw at him as soon as he opened his eyes, but, alas, today he just felt tired, hot, weary and sick.

Yuki would probably have a really bad neck ache when he woke up, that was consolation for his sickness he supposed. He sighed; he was just being stupid, how was Yuki having neck ache any consolation to him? Well, actually it might be nice to hear him in pain for a change, but perhaps not when it wasn't him who caused it, at least not directly anyway.

He shook his head in an effort to get rid of all these random thoughts that didn't seem to make much sense, but it only made his head hurt more. Apparently this small movement was enough to wake up his nemesis.

Two deep violet eyes were revealed as Yuki blinked awake, he frowned for a moment; obviously trying to remember why he would possibly have fallen asleep in his current position, and then it all came back to him, he looked straight into Kyo's eyes and quickly sat up when he realised he was awake and watching him. He ran his hand through his silvery hair and stretched his poor neck, Kyo just stared.

Then Yuki turned back to him, "How do you feel?" He asked as casually as possible, but he did not hide the underlying concern in his eyes.

Kyo sniffed, "Ok," He croaked and then grabbed his neck in pain.

"Ok, don't speak; it obviously hurts too much… We should have some kind of medicine for that…"

Kyo squinted up at him, "Wa… ter?" He managed to whisper. He hated asking the damn rat for it but to be honest he really did not have the energy to get it himself, however as soon as he did, he would not be asking Yuki for anything whatsoever.

Nodding Yuki refilled last night's glass and handed it to Kyo, Kyo took it from him and drank as slowly as he could but still flinched in pain as he swallowed. He mimed a 'thanks' and then gave back the glass.

He frowned, "Weather?" He whispered so softly Yuki had to lean in to hear properly.

"Oh yeah, don't move, I'll go and check the weather report ok?"

Kyo nodded, wondering why he was even telling him.

Yuki descended the stairs and turned on the TV.

"… Don't you love me?" He watched the woman's eyes collect with tears in the typical romance movie, sighing he changed it to the news channel.

"Well, after yesterday's horrible weather there is some extensive damages to houses and buildings all over, there were also at least fifty people injured but no fatalities, so we can be glad of that much. Everywhere is still flooded, so they only way you'll get anywhere today is by boat!" He sighed again, flooded but no fatalities, well that was something, he hoped Tohru and Shigure were alright… he could try phoning Hatori again… "… phone lines are down, everyone has lost their electricity, officials say they don't know when we will get the power back, so for now, it's back to basics!"

The other reporter laughed, "I'm sure we'll survive," He smiled at his female colleague, "and now onto other news…"

Yuki turned the TV off and headed into the kitchen, so, what would he make for the cat? He was so tempted to give him a huge bowl of leeks but decided that would be extremely mean as Kyo was sick… even though leek soup would probably make him feel better… Miso soup, he would make him some miso soup, he wouldn't be able to swallow solid foods so it was perfect, and soup cures everything! Or so Tohru said anyway… Now… how would he cook it?

* * *

Kyo rolled his eyes as the rat left the room but then clutched his head in pain; his headache seemed to be against that much movement from his eyes. This was horrible! He felt like screaming his annoyance but knew it wouldn't come out and would probably only hurt his throat more. Maybe he could just fall asleep until whatever he had went away… yes, that sounded very appealing, might as well start now then… It smelled like smoke… strange…

He almost drifted off to sleep until his last thought registered, smoke! What's burning? He snapped up and jumped out of bed, running down the stairs, the hallway was filled with smoke… coming from the kitchen, what was the damn rat doing? He burst into the kitchen to find Yuki trying to quell the fire coming from the stove, idiot! He grabbed the fire blanket from above the fridge (Tohru bought it, better safe then sorry she said) and moving to stand in front of Yuki he threw it on the blazing pan. Slowly the fire died down until there was nothing left; luckily it hadn't been too big to begin with or else…

Kyo fainted.

* * *

Wow, I didn't think many people would like this! I really did think it was quite bad... I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this chapter :S Sorry this chapter is so short, I actually did write a little more but then I thought, heh, I want to end it here :avoids any thrown objects: but that technically means I have already started the next chapter so! It will be out soon! Don't worry! 

**Kakarots-Frying-Pan; **(I love your name by the way) You guessed it huh? Silly Yuki, he needs to practice his cooking!

**Dark-Dreams-69; **Hehe, I'm so glad you liked it my love! Lol, the news reoprter was only warning people! I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt :S I'm beginning to grow quite attatched to her actually... lol

**Kane-Chan; **An update the same day you read it! Is that soon enough:D

I would just like to say that I live in England and three bombs went off in London underground today, 2 people died, many are injured, and more are trapped in the underground still. My elder sister only didn't go on the underground today because she slept in, I'm so glad she did or she could have been hurt. I'm not particularly religious but I have prayed for everyone involved in this disaster and I hope you will do the same, I also hope none of your friends or relatives were hurt in all this. Thank you for reading.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, reviews make me so happy! I love you all.

Lottie


End file.
